Of Lillies & Roses
by annacara
Summary: This is a Pre book 5&6 story. Its a short story of lost love, angst and pain between Severus Snape and Hermione Granger. Please note as this little story progresses the content gets slightly darker.
1. Chapter 1

**Of Lilies & Roses**

Chapter One - Now

Potions Master continued to rage in his classroom; the latest bunch of dunderheads proved to be as useful as the last lot. Their tiny forms scuttled out of the dungeons with fear as the door slammed shut behind them.

"Another bunch of useless incompetent idiots!" he screamed at the walls.

The floor of his dungeon was covered in what was meant to have been a simple potion. One of the workbenches lay broken on the floor. The Potions master moved his robes out of the way as he knelt on down. Trying to collect the pieces of exploded cauldron that were scattered all over the room. The potion had now soaked into the floor beyond the powers of a simple Scourgify.

"Why now?" he muttered to the walls, while he carefully retrieved the cauldron.

The explosion had in fact echoed through the entire school. The surprise had most of the Professors grabbing for their wand, a reflex of times past. Although Professor McGonagall barked a few orders to the students and ran from her class. Her feet found themselves swiftly heading toward the Dungeons.

"Let him be alright. Let him be alright," she muttered under her breath.

On turning the corner she saw a first year class heading towards her. They all looked very scared and in some places slightly burnt. She stopped them with her hand.

"I trust Mr Niles that you can explain why you are not in your class?"

"Professor we were having Potions lesson…"

"But Freddy's cauldron exploded," another student interrupted.

"It went everywhere and the Potions Master threw us out of his class, Professor." Mr Niles concluded.

"Well I trust none of you were injured in the accident, although some of you do look a bit worse for wear. For now I think it best you go to your Common rooms to tidy yourselves up, it will be lunch soon so you may as well wait there. Mr Niles I will leave you in charge,"

Leaving the first year class to make their way, she continued at full speed to the Dungeons. A drop in the temperature meant that she was not that far away. Turning the corner the Deputy Headmistress was greeted by a closed door, she knew from experience that it would be locked and warded from intrusion. _But now is not the time for privacy Severus_ she thought. Placing a hand against the door she closed her eyes blocking out the sounds of the school, to focus solely on the room beyond the door. The Potions Master was kneeling on the floor his head in his hands. The Deputy Headmistress removed her hand; _this is a matter for Dumbledore _she thought. Quickly she left the coldness of the dungeons to the warmer climbs of the Headmasters Office.

"You must do something Albus," Minerva pleaded.

"What would you expect me to do?" Albus responded casually.

"I would expect you to step back from that desk of yours and go and see your friend. You know full that Severus hasn't been the same since the war and yet he has not spoken to a soul about it. Really you need to talk to him before some poor student gets killed in his class," she looked firmly at her friend.

"But the war was over years ago. What sense would there be in me going to talk to him now? To open those wounds that should stay closed," Albus pretended to rifle through paper on his desk.

"You don't fool me Albus or anyone else around you. You won't acknowledge there's a problem because…" Minerva faltered.

Albus stopped pretending. He looked deeply into the eyes of his long time friend. "Because I never forgave him," the words trickled of his lips.

"Yes Albus. You never forgave him… It was an unfortunate accident, but one that saved many lives," her voice lost its normal power, as she remembered that day.

There was a silent so profound that it hurt both of them deeply.

* * *

After an hour of good scrubbing the dungeon regained some of its normal tidiness. The Potion Masters robes were cast aside. His white shirt was soaked from the cleaning, as the buckets contents had now turned a deep shade of green. Leaning back on his heels he surveyed the damage. The broken desk had now been repaired and the shards of cauldron were now in the bin. Apart from the large stain on the floor everything looked the same. He stood up, picking up the bucket from the floor and taking it to a small sink where he poured it down the plughole. The Potions Master worked through his distress, there were moments in his life he could almost forget the past; forget what had happened and move on. But then there were times when it all came flooding back, the past intervening on the present and he hated it.

Hiding the bucket away, he walked over to his desk and picked up his robes; he cast his eyes over the clean dungeon letting them rest to a particular seat. Since the start of the first term since the war the Potions Master had prevented anyone from sitting in that chair. Over time the meaning of such peculiarity had become forgotten. Only that now it was a prank frequently set by the more mature students against the more innocents first years, often to serious consequences.

The student body of Hogwarts still feared their Potions Master, his temper was well renown and failure was never accepted. Mutterings in the corridors whispered of madness, that something had happened to him in the Great War and had never recovered. They never realised how close the truth their whisperings were.

During lunchtime the Potions Master slipped away from the school. Only a few noticed he was not at the meal. But the exploits from the previous lesson had already reached many of the student's ears, adding to the already rumour filled corridors.

He had decided that with only one more lesson this afternoon he would send them all to the library, _Let Mrs Pince sort them out_ he thought. He attached a note to the classroom door telling them what he wanted from them and left the cold corridors of the dungeon. When the next class arrived in the cold corridor, they walked with trepidation. Having heard what had happened they each knew that even the best behaviour would not be good enough. So when they first student reached the door to find a note pinned to the door, a sign of relief was heard all round.

"What does it say?"

"That we have to go to the library. To research a wound healing potions," the first student read.

"Go to a Mediwitch that's what I say," another student piped up, causing the rest of the class to laugh.

"Well he wants a three foot length of parchment on them. How you brew them? Contain them and what the dosage is," the first student continued.

The class groaned. "Three feet you can't be serious,"

The first student read the small print of the note. "Oh and he wants it by 6 o'clock tomorrow."

Another groan issued from the class. "Well we best get going. If we manage to do it all now at least we can hand it in straight away."

The class moved away from the dungeon, walking to sanctuary of the library.

* * *

The Black clad figure entered the Hogs Head; he ordered a double Firewhiskey and knocked it back in one. Then he ordered another and sat down by the fire. The crowd in the bar knew full well not to disturb him, so they carried on with their business leaving the black clad gentleman to his thoughts. Today had been a bad day.

The following day everything returned to normal. The Potions classes continued with usual ferociousness and the Headmaster still had not spoken to his friend.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Authors notes – I apologise now in the delay in posting my other story Deaths Dark Shadow. I am about 10 chapters ahead of what has been published. But I desperately needed to get Of Lillies and Roses finished and out of my head. Please read and review as this little story is a lot darker than I had initially expected.**_

**--------**

**Chapter Two – Then**

Hermione had left the school in a run, running away from the corridors away from him. His words still caused her to sob, the pain they had inflicted was more than she had ever expected. Why did love have to hurt so much? The tears blurred her vision as her feet took her past the lake. The sun had just sunk below the tree line, giving the sky a warm red glow, but tonight the view was lost on her. Tonight Hermione wanted to get as far away from Hogwarts as possible, skirting her way around the forbidden forest, as she didn't want to be seen by anyone passing by.

Unfortunatley someone had. A snap of wood echoed throughout the forest, Hermione was not sure what to make of it, walked through the tree line, entering the cool shade of the forest. Only now it seemed to take on a more sinister feeling. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a figure run from one place to another. On realising what may be happening she turned and ran back up to the school.

They where waiting for her and they were between her and the school. _I only have one chance _she thought.

She pointed her wand at the sky and bellowed to the night "Sun Aflame!"

A bright orange ball of flame shot out of her wand rising high in the sky, it exploded into the shape of a phoenix, calling out with its Phoenix song. It was the most beautiful thing Hermione had even seen.

At the same time the group of death Eaters shouted their spells.

"Expelliarmus!" One yelled.

Her wand flew out of her hand.

"Robigine Adficere," three death eaters bellowed.

Hermione felt herself flying through the air with such force that she had no control on where she would land. The Death Eaters heard a distinct snap, giving them notice to carry on.

But the Phoenix had already roused everybody. It was the calling sign for the order and it beckoned them with urgency. The war had begun.

When the survivors trawled through the grounds, searching for those that had given their lives to the cause; returning their bodies to their loved ones, so they could finally reach peace. But it was one of the Order, who found Hermione. Her body lay broke over a large rock and when the others found her they quickly realised that she was the one who had warned them. The Mediwitch was called and with a few spells she told the remaining survivors that her death had been quick. The rock she had landed on had broken her back. But those words did not ease the pain.

Her body was laid to rest on the school grounds near the Forbidden Forest, a lasting memorial to what she had learned and given up on that fateful night. The wake was a simple affair but at the same time was a farewell to everyone. The Order had been disbanded as everything was now done. The death eaters had been caught and tried for their crimes, but for most their sentence was the Dementors Kiss. Meanwhile Lord Voldermort was finally dead, meeting his match on the battlefield. He lost.

Harry survived that encounter with Ron, not realising at the time that their best friend was dead. They grieved with every one else, shedding tears for those that had passed on. But now time was moving forward they had decided years ago to start Auror training when they left Hogwarts, now seemed as good a time as any; so they were leaving straight away.

As the moon reached its peak in the sky, a black clad figure wandered the grounds. His heart filled with such sorrow that he really just wanted to die, to have the ground swallow him whole so at last he could back in her arms again. But no, fate yet again played a cruel trick on him. As he approached her grave stone, Severus scouted the surrounding area making sure that no one was watching him as he walked closer to Hermione's final resting place, where he sank to his knees in a flood of tears. Dropping the parcel he had concealed.

"Why? Why? Why?" he cried out into the silence.

"You should never have left the school… We should never have argued… None of this should have happened…" Severus waited for answer that he knew would never come. Tears continued to flow as every thought; feeling and memory rose to the surface. Everything left him and flooded into the ground. "It should never have happened like this… I should have been the one to run out, not you and your stupid Griffindor stubbornness. How could you just run out and leave me like this? You knew how I felt about you. Hermione you knew how much I wanted you."

A sound of a twig breaking stopped Severus in his emotional outpour. Quickly he scanned the area, wand out ready. No other sound of movement followed so he stowed his wand, pausing awhile as he unwrapped a small bunch of flowers. Laying them to rest against her gravestone.

"I will never forget you Hermione," he turned and walked away.

* * *

The Headmaster took a turn in the grounds with his friend, Professor McGonagall. All the students had been sent home early this year, so that the school could be rebuilt in time for the new school year. They passed the grave of their favorite student and It was Minerva that noticed the flowers; she picked them up they were firm to the touch.

"Still fresh," she muttered.

"What was that Minerva?" Albus asked.

"These flowers are very fresh. I just wondered who would leave these here I mean it's just us and Severus left and I… Oh my!" she exclaimed, the meaning of the flowers dawning on her. "Lilies and Roses," Minerva muttered quietly.

The Headmasters face changed, a look of severity came over him. Walking away from the grave, "He promised me he had nothing to do with it!"

"But we do not know that Albus, this could all be a misunderstanding," she pleaded but without thinking she dropped the flowers onto the grave. They spilled out from their wrapper flooding the area with the smells of lilies and roses. Minerva ran to catch the Headmaster up, who was still yelling into the sky.

-------------------

She was running, away from the school again. Tears blurred her vision and the breeze whipped at her hair. But then she heard the sound of a breaking wood again; as though it was second nature she pulled out her wand. Strangely knowing what was to happen next and yet knowing there was nothing she could do to change the outcome. Hermione felt the blast from the combined power of the three Death eaters, her hair whipped furiously about as her form was blasted thirty feet away, to land on the rock. There was no time for pain as her spine snapped cleanly in two. Now she could truly see the sunset in all its beauty.

-----------------

Albus Dumbledore entered Severus's Private Chambers with Minerva following behind. He erupted at Severus, not caring that he looked terrible.

"You assured me that there was nothing going on between you two!" Albus yelled.

Severus didn't care that his friend had burst into his private chambers. He didn't care that he was being yelled at and called all the names under the sun. He didn't care that the truth was coming out, not anymore; his secret was out and was too numb from grief to even care.

"And I told you the truth," Severus mumbled weakly.

"Liar! What are the flowers for then?" Albus continued.

"Those were a parting gift,"

Albus calmed slightly, "Tell me what happened please."

"We argued and she ran away. Ran into the ambush outside and only just managed to warn us before… before she died," Severus sank into a chair.

"You argued. How could you have been so stupid? Have you ever thought that you could have stopped her?"

"You don't think I haven't thought about that, to use a time turner and change the outcome…"

"Why didn't you?" Albus still angry sat down opposite his friend.

"Because! It wouldn't change anything. It would have been rash and stupid; the consequences could have been fatal to more than just Hermione. We could have lost the war Albus, but she warned us giving us those vital moments. I could never take that away. She died serving the Order in a way that I never could. That is what I have to live with every day and night. I know my fate is to die alone…" Severus faltered. "For the greater good."

Silence descended on the room and it felt that time had slowed to a halt.

"I don't forgive you Severus," Albus swept out of the room, a tear in his eyes.

"I'm so sorry Severus. I tried to stop him but he insisted. There was nothing I could do…" implored Minerva.

"I should be the one apologising. I caused all this to happen, to lose the one thing that mattered the most all, for the greater good. I'm the one that's sorry," Severus looked at the floor.

The Deputy Headmistress took that as a sign to go, so she left quickly. Diverting to the kitchens where after a quick chat with Dobby she left feeling slightly better.

The school at this time of year was warm and humid, the night air doing nothing to cool the situation. Minerva found herself at the main entrance; the large Oak doors open to the world. There she stood against the frame, pondering the whole mess this emotional ride had become. Dobby had been asked to keep an eye on the Potions Master "Make sure he eats and sleeps, don't let him get too drunk," Dobby understood completely, disappearing with a crack. Albus was a whole different matter.

* * *

_Authors note:_

_For those that don't know their flower meanings._

_Lillies – can mean a wrongful death_

_Roses – mean love_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three – Always**

She was running once more, each step falling in the same place as all the others. Tears rolled down her cheeks. But now she had no idea why she was even crying anymore. It was all so faint in her memory. Now the flying part didn't worry her so much, neither did the landing. It just meant she got to see the night sky again before drifting off to sleep. But it was smell Hermione liked, the smell of lilies and roses.

Over Morning tea in his office the Headmaster and his Headmistress went over the days plans.

"Are you going to talk to him today?" Minerva asked a little too casually.

"Everything seems fine now. I don't believe rocking the boat as it were will achieve anything," Albus responded in the same tone.

"No you don't Albus Dumbledore. You're going to talk to him today and that is that," Minerva finally broke.

"What do you think will happen, it will just be another argument? Nothing good will come of it,"

"Nothing good! I have stood by you over all these years. Watched you give speeches to the students on forgiveness and working together. You don't think that after seven years we haven't noticed the animosity between the two of you. It affects the whole school and until it is resolved none one can truly heal. You have heard what the students say, that there's an unusual smell in the grounds after sunset. Even Hermione can't rest…"

"Alright I'll go," Albus interrupted.

Minerva opened her mouth but quickly shut it again. For some reason she had not expected him to agree without some sort of fight. Now she could only hope for a peaceful reconciliation.

When Severus woke up each morning he hoped it would be to see the face of his lost love. To hear her laughter and to see her smile just one more time, then the memories would resurface; the tears would flow and the wound would open once more. He had tried to keep his emotions in check but more recently he felt the whole situation was beyond his grasp. Severus had on more than one occasion heard the whispers of his students, "_he's mad you know ever since the war he's been a bit off his head." _Mr Weasley could not have said it better. The Potions Master crawled out of bed, the only way he could handle the nights alone; was to drink. Most of the time, it would only be a few snifters before Dobby the pesky House Elf would remove any remaining alcohol. Last night though he snuck out to the Hogs Head, a place he knew he would not be disturbed. There he drank himself to a stupor. Severus heard a distinct pop; groaning he made his way to the bathroom.

"Good morning Master Severus. I trust you are well this morning after I found you in such a state last night," the pesky House Elf beamed.

Drowning himself under the shower, he wished the water would wash away his torment, to have his sins cleansed and finally be a peace. He laughed _Life never went that way_. The water was turned off and freshly laundered towels where thrust at him, he took them and dried his body. Stepping out of the bathroom he was presented with clean robes, automatically he put them on leaving the wet towel on the floor.

"Master Severus could still make it to breakfast if he wanted," Dobby looked up at the feared Potions Master.

"Thank you Dobby. I suppose I should make an appearance," Severus turned on his heel and left his chambers.

The Potions Master walked the corridors with his usual stride, various students hid away from him as he passed, fearing a detention for the smallest of things. The Great Hall was packed with Professors and students. The Slytherin table immediately quietened down once they saw their head of house. The Deputy Headmistress was glad to see her Potions Master was at breakfast; she tried to catch him in conversation but as per usual he kept his answers curt, barely touching his food; yet holding a hot cup of coffee to keep him awake, he oversaw the great hall and all its occupants. _Not a single intelligent one between the lot of them_, he thought. Looking at the time the Potions Master realised that he should prepare for the next class. He excused himself from breakfast and left the Great Hall.

The Potions Master's first class was a 5th year Slytherin Griffindor. He dug out their homework, checking on where they were up to before scribbling on the black board the Potion they would be making for today. Severus heard a noise within his classroom, he turned and for the briefest of moments he could see her with her hand in the air. A knock at the door disturbed him.

"Yes!"

"_Hermione, you know full well why I have to do this," he pleaded,_

"_No I don't," she wailed. "We had a wonderful morning together and now you want to ruin it. Please just tell me one more time, why you won't allow this to happen… Hang on let me guess, it's to do with the war is'nt it."_

"_You know that our relationship cannot go any further. It's not safe for you. If Voldermort ever found out it would be the end of everything, I would be dead and so would you. I will not give them the satisfaction. Hermione I love you too much to lose you."_

"_All the more reason! Time is against us Severus and I love you. I want to be with you and that means spending as much time together as we can; while we have the chance." tears started to roll down her cheeks. "I will not see you throw it all away for fear of hurting me," _

_Severus turned away from her, focusing on the fire that burned slowly in the grate. "You have no choice in the matter. I have to think of you and your safety. Maybe after the war we could start all over again."_

"_After the War! When do you think the war is going to end, NEXT WEEK? You have no clue about how this affects me. You cannot just cut me out of your life like this. I will not just go away. I will never go away._

"_You must," he muttered quietly. "Leave now!" he bellowed as a sobbing Hermione ran out of his rooms slamming the door behind her. _

From that moment he kept trying to convince himself it had been the right thing to do.

Today had turned into one of the easier days, fewer memories and no accidents. The Potions Master hoped he could have more days like that they were easier on his soul.

He had asked Dobby to bring his dinner to his chambers; where took a few morsels before losing his appetite. Severus changed his clothes, deciding again to go out for the evening. Attaching a fine black woollen cloak he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror. While he never cut much of a dashing figure, grief had certainly taken its toll; weight had fallen from him making him look ill. His hair was still lank and greasy and a little longer than before. It did not take him long to realise that he hadn't got long left in this world. Severus threw a black cloth over the mirror, not wanting to see his face again. He left his chambers and prowled the school. At this time most of the students would be in their common rooms, so he was surprised to hear sobbing coming from one of the corridors, it seemed to be moving away from him at a rapid pace. Following the sound he took out his wand, eager to find the cause. With every corner it seemed that he was getting no closer, panicking he started to run; lost in the thought of catching whomever this could be. The Potions Master skidded to a halt at the main entrance, as he tried to regain some composure.

The sun had set beyond the tree line, leaving the sky with tints of red oranges and yellows. Suddenly he felt the urge to step outside a figure caught his eye in the distance, it was running. Again he felt the impulse to catch them, so he started to run.

Albus Dumbledore watched the grounds from his window. As the sun began to dip beyond the horizon, it bathed the grounds in a warm glow. Someone running across the grass interrupted his view, Albus could not quite make them out but at the same time another figure ran out into the grounds. The second figure was a lot more recognisable, with his robes billowing in the wind, Severus Snape. The Headmaster left his chambers to follow his friend.

Hermione was running once more across the grounds. Over time she had given up on why this kept happening to her, that every night she'd repeat her last.

Severus stopped running. He had lost sight of the figure again and he needed to catch his breath. Then before his eyes he witnessed the most beautiful thing in his life.

Albus was outside now and had caught up with the Potions Master. Not wanting his presence to be felt he kept his distance.

The Phoenix had emerged from the flame once more; his call was faint upon the wind.

Hermione felt herself flying through the air.

Severus watched in awe, as the Sun Aflame spell worked its magic. He looked down to see who it could have been.

Below him, Hermione was flying again. He could see how she had been out numbered. Why she had made her choice. Severus could feel his heart breaking all over again. Horrified he ran towards her and within moments he was. To see her land awkwardly on that rock, it sickened him to watch her die like that. Her eyes glazed over as she looked at the reddening sky. Sinking to his knees, wanting so desperately to touch her, Severus burst into tears unable to do anything to help or save her.

Albus watched his friend breakdown; he to, had seen Hermione's final exploits, watched as she sacrificed her life, for the cause that in turn saved so many. He felt tears run down is cheeks, which he wiped away. Slowly he walked over to Severus.

Hermione knew something was different as soon as she had landed. She could hear crying around her, shifting her gaze from the sky she could see her lover on his knees; sobbing. The Headmaster was right behind him also wiping away tears. Hermione could feel the lull of sleep calling her, resisting she wanted to see him some more. The smell of lilies and roses pervaded the air. _Why are you crying Severus? _

A hand touched his shoulder "I'm so sorry Severus. I had no reasoning that after all these years it could have been her. I suppose the scent should have jogged my memory. But the argument was so long ago."

"But why is she here? Reliving this nightmare over and over, like I do. " Severus wiped away the tears with his hand. "Oh Hermione, you linger when you should move on."

"Severus I know how much this is hurting you, to see her like this. But you must heed your own advice…I have been an idiot these past years in not forgiving you and in turn I ask you to forgive me. I had no right to fly off the handle at you. I should have listened to Minerva," Albus looked over the grounds, surveying everything he held dear. "May be its time I went away."

"Everything is forgotten now," Severus muttered.

Hermione faded from view the scent still lingering on the breeze. Severus inhaled the smell. He closed his eyes, remembering her smile as she ran around his chambers. For the first time in years he smiled at the thought. "There's no way to bring her back?"

"None that I know of, that part of her is lost to a time; forgotten by many."

"With no way of releasing her, would the other ghosts know?" Severus turned back toward the school.

"Well you would have to ask them,"

But the Potions Master had already started running.

Author Note:

Yes I am alive and will continue with these stories. Thank you for your patience.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four – **

Severus ran toward the school as fast as his feet would carry him, skidding to a halt in the main entrance. Panting from the over exertion he stopped to catch his breath. It was urgent that he talks to Nearly Headless Nick but how would he find a ghost in a school as big as Hogwarts.

_If all else fails just yell, _"Nick!"

Silence greeted the deafening call.

"Nearly Headless Nick, its imperative I speak with you," the words struggled to come out.

A silvery white form glided through one of the walls.

"You bellowed," the cheerful ghost responded.

"I need your help."

"Well I will do everything I can but remember I'm only a ghost."

"Exactly."

"What," Nick smiled. "I don't seem to follow."

"You're a ghost."

"Yes that's true. Although I'm not sure which bit gave it away."?

Severus was beginning to feel this exchange would take a lot longer than expected. So he decided that straight to the point was the best option. "I saw Hermione."

Nick continued to smile, "Yes."

"On the grounds?"

"Yes,"

"Repeating exactly what she had done before she had died."

"Ah, that."

Severus was about to answer but shut his mouth, dumbfounded to the sudden admission. "What do you mean by "Ah that," a slight strain in his voice hinted at the rise in anger.

Nick regretted his carelessness, feeling nervous he looked at the floor. "Well obviously we were all shocked by the news. You know I still remember her coming down to my Death day party, I had hoped it would help any chance I might have…to get on the Headless hunt."

Severus was pacing the entrance hall, wearing a patch in the flagstone floor as the ghost continued to ramble on.

"Then not a week later the Baron had seen her in the grounds,"

His foot stopped on hearing the last words. "Let me get this straight, the Bloody Baron saw her."

Nick started to feel hot under the collar; uncomfortable at the situation he had led himself into. Remembering so vividly the conversation he'd had with Harry. "Well yes the Baron saw Hermione and he came in and told us."

"The ghost of my house knew! BARON!"

Albus Dumbledore could hear the Potions Master from outside and knowing about the state of his mind. Albus thought it best that he intrude.

"Severus, you must calm down," his soothing voice continued. "The only thing you're accomplishing is to scare the ghosts and wake up the school. You'll shout yourself hoarse. Please let me take you to your rooms."

"Nick," Albus whispered "Find the Baron for me and send him to my office at once."

The ghost nodded and faded from view.

The seething rage that flowed from Severus was diffused by the Headmasters presence. Feeling immense sadness he allowed himself to taken back to his chambers. They walked the corridors in silence. Once inside his chambers Albus flooed Minerva's office, she dropped her tea at the sudden interruption.

"Minerva would you do me the honour of coming down to Severus's chambers. There been a development and I'd rather he was not alone," Albus's head asked.

"Why of course Albus, anything that I can do to help. I'll be down in ten minutes," Minerva got up from the chair as the head of Albus disappeared with a pop. Quickly she put on her robes, leaving the comfort of her private rooms to the emptiness of the corridors.

Albus also called Dobby the House Elf asking him for some tea and a little food. Within minutes the request appeared on the small table. The Potions Master sat himself on one of the chairs. His body felt tired after all the exertion, after the war he decided that keeping fit would not be a necessity; having nothing to protect had also added weight to the decision.

There was a faint knock at the door; which Albus answered. Minerva crept through.

"What happened?" she whispered.

"It would seem that Hermione has not left the school as we imagined."

"That was Hermione?"

"Indeed. But I have to meet the Baron. So I would like you to stay here and keep an eye on Severus. There's some food on the table so I should not be very long."

"You go, I'll manage here."

Albus left the room, while Minerva got herself comfortable. She noticed that Severus had not moved since she entered his chambers. "Severus," she inquired. "Would you like some tea?"

_Tea. Everybody's answer to everything._ "No thank you," a quiet voice responded.

Albus made his way to his office and waited patiently behind his desk. The evening had proved more enlightening than he would ever have imagined. _So Hermione is still here, _he pondered the thought as a silvery form came through the door. The figure was wearing priestly robes that were stained with silver, blood; his eyes were white as if he was blind.

"Nick told me that you needed to see me," a monotone voice responded.

"Indeed I did. I would ask you to sit down but…"

"I'm a ghost, I merely glide."

"Yes of course… Baron I need to ask you why you did not bring it to our attention."

"Bring what?"

"The fact that Hermione Granger is still walking these grounds seven years after her death and you chose not to inform anyone."

"We as ghosts choose not to interfere with the lives of humans."

"You choose not to interfere. By being in this school you ARE interfering." The Headmasters voice raised a notch.

"By advising you of Hermione we would be breaking that vow."

"In not telling us, Baron. You have caused a member of my staff to suffer unduly and you know I will not tolerate such behaviour," the tone in his voice was all too serious.

The silvery ghost merely hung in the air, showing no emotion to the Headmaster as he continued his tirade. But the flow of words finished just as quickly as they had started.

"We must help her…"

The baron shifted as if uncomfortable. "And this is one of the reasons why we do not interfere."

"So you will not help me then?" the question hung in the air as both the occupants stared intensely toward each other.


End file.
